transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Tree Planting
3/24/2011 05:25 PM Dee-Kal is standing next to an open-back truck filled with a small forest of sapling trees; ginkos, lilac trees, maples, crab apples and dogwoods. She adjusts her red scarf, and ponders whether the gingko will grow bigger, faster, or if the maples will. Encore clomps into view slowly, trailing cigar smoke as he looks around. "Allo Deek" Dee-Kal grasps a crabapple tree by the trunk and hauls it out of the truck, removing the plastic wrap. She looks over to the aircraft Autobot. "Aloha, Encore!" Encore looks around for some way he can help; he's a little too large to carry the saplings around. "Um..." He mutters thoughtfully Rewind wanders into the harbor area and spots a couple familiar figures, so he heads over to investigate what's going on. Sit-Com is assisting Dee-Kal in this fine community service. He gazes at all the gingko. "Tut-tut, all male. No gingko nuts from those." He sighs. He nods a greeting to Encore. "Welcome to Arbor Day. Well, it's not Arbor Day, but just for today, we'll pretend it is. Give a hoot, don't pollute. In the city or in the Woods, please keep America looking good." Encore chuckles and nods "Fair enough. How can I help? The trees are a bit small for me, so..." Rewind walks up to the group, "Greetings to one and all." he offers pleasantly, "What's up with the saplings?" The teen Junk marches her tree over to an area much like a flower bed, only larger and minus actual flowers, as yet. She wonders if she's got the right tree for the right area. Oh, well. Everyone has to start somewhere. Glancing up to ensure there aren't power lines overhead (there aren't) she plunks the tree down on the ground and starts to dig a wide shallow-ish hole in the bed. Placing the tree upright in the centre of the hold, she scrapes the dirt back into the hole around the root ball. Dee-Kal is easily larger than the baby tree she just planted. She greets Rewind while adding water to the soil. "Aloha, Rewind! Hopefully the saplings will be up! And growing!" She gestures around the future park land, essentially a mass of leveled earth and concrete at the moment. "The journey of a thousand trees begins with a single step!" Encore peers at one of the trees and compares it to his huge hand, thoughtfully. "Um." He repeats. "Deek, I'll snap it." "It's to sap that nasty pollution out of the air," Sit-Com says to Rewind. He assists in grabbing a few saplings and plonking them into their designated planting holes. Rewind ahs softly and nods his head, "So you folks need some help with planting then or handing stuff out or what?" The truck is one of a number of vehicles parked. Further back is another lorry with what appears to be gigantic bundles of broccoli stems laid sideways aboard. Closer inspection reveals native oaks, London plane and larger maples, sycamore and young birches. "Pick a size to fit!" chirps the Junkette. Encore blinks and clomps over to the bigger trees, humming to himself. He begins to play music as he works, starting with a classic -Deep Purple, Smoke on the Water! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BbXlFjTTqtk Dee-Kal nods to Rewind. "Hai, so da yo. They look smurfy, but they will grow and spread..." she adds the rest of the soil back around the base of the tree. "So we must not plant too close together." She fluffs the tree branches and looks pleased with her attempt. Rewind inclines his head to Dee-Kal, "Well then let me help you out with that." he states and walks over to the truck to take out a sapling. "Certainly not as hard work as it is by the waterfront, but still work to help improve the city so it’s all good." he notes. Encore nods as he listens, planting the larger trees. "It's nice to create sometimes, rather'n just blow stuff up." Dee-Kal nods and hauls out a couple more saplings from the truck and lays them out roughly a couple TF paces apart. She ponders, and wiggles her fingers. A hologram of a small maple sapling manifests. Deek scales it up, making it mature in CGI. The canopy spreads a little farther than she had anticipated! "Oopsie-daisy!" Fading her holo, the little Junkion spaces the real saplings a little wider, then digs holes for them. Rewind's optics shutter at that holo, "Well that's handy." he notes as he sets down a sapling into a hole and walks over to get another. He's handling the midsized saplings at the moment. "Didn't know you could do holos there Dee-Kal." the cassette bot states. Encore looks over at Deek with a blink "Here, Deek. Have I planted these too close together?" He's been planting them on either side of a path to create a nice little arch/tunnel to walk under, when they're grown. "Smurf the hose from the water tank to smurf the soil into place, then add..." Deek pauses, fanning a hand modestly at Rewind's observation. "Hee... it breaks the ice at parties." She looks over to Encore's creation. "That is yoku kawaii, Encore! Of course..." and she superimposes a hologram of the same saplings, then applies the CGI growth program. The trees appear to stretch and twist, slowly exploding into branches and leaves as they grow, time-lapse style. Both sides grow straight up, boulevard style, at first... Dee-Kal's fingers flicker, and she alters the hologram trees to suggest topiary and tree maintenance to create the arch-proper. It looks perfect. The actual sapling are the correct distance apart. Dee-Kal says, "Autobot to Jankion ga ichiban, ne?" and she gives a thumbs up to Encore. "You are good at this!" Rewind hmms softly and chuckles, "I so want to know how you break the ice with holos now." setting the next sapling into place and heading back to the truck. Encore grins at Dee-kal "Thanks, miss Deek." He continues to plant the trees, now blasting out some Iron Maiden as he works, quite happy. Sit-Com rocks to the Iron Maiden. "Chain them to the Iron Maiden. Excellent!" Rewind idly comments, "Who needs Blaster around when I got Encore doing the tunes." Dee-Kal's music tastes are quite eclectic; death metal to music hall, she's usually happy with anything. Given her druthers she'd probably play something from Disney. Fortunately, she doesn't. Encore grins over his shoulder at his friends as he finishes the processional arch, stepping back to admire his work. He nods approvingly. "Yeah." Rewind has set his fifth sapling into a hole and is walking over to the truck again, his head bobbing slightly to the music that Encore is blaring out. "Not too loud my friend, don't want the local police showing up." Encore grins widely, chucking. "Let 'em come rock out wiv us. I wonder where Fanny is?" Dee-Kal's optics widen. "Rock..?" she echoes, and takes notes on her data pad. Perhaps a rock feature would be good somewhere. Notes taken, she takes the water hose to sprinkle on the saplings planted and turns it on. Nothing happens. She naturally looks down the end, in case she can see the obstruction. Rewind stops by Dee-Kal to say, "He means the music. When you rock out, that means you move to the music and all that." he looks over his shoulder at Encore, "Seriously though man, turn it down just a bit, I can hear fine you know." Encore looks over his shoulder at Dee-kal, tracking the hose back to see if he can see who's stood on it. Encore does also turn the music down some Dee-Kal taps at the hose, banging it to loosen the perceived blockage. No luck. Is the hose kinked..? No... somebody is STANDING on it... and it isn't Encore. Rewind is walking around so it's not him kinking up the hose that's for sure. "Something wrong with the hose there Dee-Kal?" he asks, picking out another mid sized sapling out of the truck. Then to Encore, "Much better, thank you." Dee-Kal looks down. She steps off the hose. Whoops! *SQUIRT* Encore laughs heartily at Deek "Whoops!" She recoils from a faceful of water and falls over backwards, letting go of the hose. "Bleurgh-!" Encore grabs the flailing hose and squeezes the tip to grant more pressure. Then aims it at Rewind! "Hee!" Rewind shutters his optics in a semblance of a blink, he sets down the sapling quickly.. he was going to grab the hose himself.. but Encore beat him to it and sprays him with water. "Oh thanks Encore, needed the cool off. What /is/ it with the heat lately? Eesh." Dee-Kal shakes her head hard, shimmies her wings and squeezes water out of her ponytail. "Yuck-!!" Encore grins and turns the hose upon Dee-kal again! The big Autobot's feeling childish Rewind vents out some water that got into his intakes and moves to take that hose from Encore, "Two can play that game Encore." he gruffs. "Wha-? Hey-!" *GLUB* Dee-Kal spits water and synthetic hair from her mouth. "No fair! I was not smurfy!" she protests. "Ready!" Encore laughs and flails as Rewind manages to wrestle the hose off him, somehow. "Aw crap!" Dee-Kal shields herself with a wing, deflecting water as the hose stream threatens her. "Not a third time!" Rewind sprays Encore quite thoroughly while he has the hose in his grip. "HA! Not so funny now is it big guy?" Encore flails and tries to deflect with his hand, coughing "Eeep" Rewind paces back to where the hose spigot is and turns it off. "Okay enough fun." Category:Logs